In conventional methods and systems for harvesting, handling, and packing berries, about 99% of the caneberry industry in California still practices a harvesting method and system that involves touching the berries multiple times. In fact, when this method and system is used, fruit is picked directly from the plant and then deposited into containers lined with plastic. Once a picker fills up 3 or 4 of the containers, the fruit is then brought to a packing table. Once on the table, the fruit is then transferred to a clamshell. Once the clamshell is filled, it is then transferred to a tray until the tray is filled and then turned into Quality Control for inspection.
The current method and system used for harvesting and packing berries poses problems to the quality of the berries, since they are subjected to multiple steps and handling. For example, once the berries are picked from the plant, they are deposited into containers lined with plastic. This can damage the berries since they can be easily crushed and/or bruised while being loaded into the containers. Moreover, the berries can be crushed and/or bruised when they are transferred from the containers to the clamshells. Further, once the clamshells are filled, they are then transferred to a tray until full which poses yet another threat to the quality of the berries.
An additional problem with the current method and system used for harvesting and packing berries is that it can be expensive to implement. For example, the current method and system entails an ongoing cost of requiring containers lined with plastic on a harvest year basis. Moreover, the current method and system requires the use of packing tables and trailers which pose a safety problem when the terrain is uneven.
In light of the shortcomings in the prior art, there is definitely a need for an improved method, system, and apparatus for harvesting, handling, and packing berries that eliminates unnecessary steps that pose a threat to the quality of the berries and strengthens a company's product integrity program. Further, there is a need for an improved method, system, and apparatus for harvesting, handling, and packing berries that decreases the costs incurred by companies growing berries.